vengefulmigits_star_wars_fanon_spinofffandomcom-20200214-history
Nanytian Navy
The Nanytian Navy is the main spacefairing branch of the Nanytian Armed Forces, tasked with defending the Nanyt System's sovereignty, territoral integrity, and foreign investments. Structure The Nanytian Navy is the largest and most important branch of the Nanytian Armed Forces, and as a result of the increased responsibility, it is the most technologically advanced and prestigous branch as well. The main combat doctrine of the Navy is to have a combination of specialized and versatile, multi-role vessels, while always maintaining a sizable starfghter contingent. However, the composition of the task forces varies from operation to operation. The tactics range from convential operations with fully formed fleets of cruisers, frigates, and corvettes, to smaller independent/expeditionary operations with task forces consisting of only a handful of combat and support ships. History The Nanytian Navy has a long and decorated service record. Since its inception, it has fought numerous conflicts of varying intensity. It has also survived the many politcal affiliations that the Nanyt System has been involved with without any major overhauls or reforms. A reason for this is because the Nanyt System government has always maintained a high degree of autonomy, no matter what larger organization it has been a member of, and has kept its defense forces separated from large alliances so it can enforce that autonomy. One such example would be during the dissolution of the Chivro alliance, where the Nanytian Armed forces fought against the ever-tightening grip of the Chivro regime. The Nanytian Navy does, however, operate with other system navies on a consistent basis, such as the Ven Dyr System, a major ally Nanyt gained after backing them in the conflict with the Chivro System. The list of miitary conflicts that the Nanytian Navy has participated in include: (in chronological order): : -The Snevets-Federicon Trade Dispute: A short conflict sparked when the Snevets system seized an important Federicon trade route. Nanyt intervened, and asked Nesslin to help, but things went wrong when Federicon forces annihilated the Nesslin contingent. it would spark the Nesslin Wars. : -The Nesslin Wars: a long and brutal series of conflicts between Nanyt and the Nesslin sytem and its allies. It started when Nesslin attacked Nanyt out of revenge after their forces were crushed while mediating the conflict between Snevets and Federicon. : -The War with Yhprum: The next major conflict after the Nesslin wars, where Nanyt fought against its former ally after territorial disputes in the Nanytian Sector. :: -Luktosani War: caused in part by the War with Yhprum after the latter formed an alliance with the Luktosani System : -A.H. Campaign: the longest Nanytian conflict to date, where the Nanytian Government attempted to form a mutual partnership with the A.H. system. Other than one incursion into the A.H. system, the Nanytian Armed forces faced a managery of problems and a lack of assistance in the region. : -The Kamillus War: Originally a humanitarian mission, it turned into an military mission that led to the occupation of the planet Kamillus after radicals attacked Nanytian forces stationed there. It ended with the onset of the Plous Insurrection, when Plousian radicals highjacked Nanytian crusiers and glassed half of Kamillus. : -The Plous Insurrection: A typical imperialist conflict; the extra-sectorial colony system of Plous rose up against the Nanytan government in a bid for independence. The Nanytian Armed forces, particularly the Navy, crushed rebellious forces, however, a long term occupation was deemed to difficult to maintain and Nanyt let Plous gain Independence. : -Chivro-Ven Dyr War: Name given to the conflict by Nanytian Historians; the armed conflict that insued after the members of the Chivro alliance rebelled against the Chivro system for violating their sovereignty(ies). Nanyt played a secondary role in the conflict by backing the Ven Dyr and the Priez system's actions with its military. Gave rise to the Nanytian Confederation. : -The War with Lombardine: The most controversial conflict Nanyt has been involved in. It was preceeded by the Cold War with Lombardine, where relations between the latter and Nanyt deteriorated rapidly. The real war was sparked by Nanyt's intervention on C.G.2013. Although Nanyt had superior fighting capabilites, it never reached its full fighting capabilities due to the risk of harming the C.G. system. :: -First Intervention: OPERATION C.G. I: Nanyt's first attempt at severing the mutual partnership between the Lombardine system and the C.G. system. :: -Second Intervention: OPERATION C.G. II: Nanyt's second attempt at severing relations, exept the Nanytian government had the additional goal of forming a mutual partnership with C.G. as well. A major alliance was forged with the Priez system, and the Nanytian Navy loaned the Priezians with contingent of ships and marines. ::: - Blackout: The loss of contact to the Nanytian forces in the C.G. system after the success of the 2nd intervention. Later found out to be caused by Nossirahn operatives, Nanytian forces were systematically wiped out, save for 3 Nova-II class cruisers and their marine contingent. The Nanytian government was completely in the dark until too late. ::: - C.G. - Nanytian War: Not so much of a war as a series of rescue operations. Once Nanyt regained contact, it was found out that C.G. aligned with the Nossirahns and had sytematically wiped out the Nanytian forces in the system. In retailation, the remaining Nanytian naval forces bombarded the C.G. capitol after rescuing the marines who surived the purge in P.O.W. camps. Relations between C.G. and Nanyt have not been formally restored. ::: -C.G. - Nanytian Cold War: An ongoing blockade and lack of relations of the C.G. system. :: -Nanytian Civil War: The most brutal conflict in Nanytian History. Caused by the confusion of the Blackout, two seperate factions battled for the control of the Nanyt System. The Nationalists called for the abandonment of the C.G. operation, while the Loyalists stood by the C.G. system, insisting the latter was innocent. The Loyalists got the upperhand until they found out the truth about the blackout, which then caused 95% of all Nanytians to align to the Nationalist movement. This effectively ended the civil war, leaving only a few loyalist sects, who continued fighting in a low-scale insurgency. This war featured the largest Naval battle in history, which took place over Guaran. The Nanytian Navy was split up amonst the various admirals and their affiliations. As more aligned with the nationalists, the remaining loyalists recommissioned older classes of vessels to compensate for the loss of new ones. : -OPERATION: Kreutzaan Storm: The first operation after the tumultuous period of civil war. Nanyt recovers from its post war recession and launches a campaign to form a mutual relationship with the Kreutzaan system. The Nanytian Navy served as an escort force for the diplomatic task forces, while other fleets were tasked with blockading the N.A.R. and Jantz Systems. Vessels and Equipment The Nanytian Navy operates some of the most advanced starships in the region. It recently commissioned new capitol ships for front line service, while the aging logistical ships are in need of uprgades and replacement. Some of the classes currenntly in service are: : Formidable - class Star Battlecruiser: 2500m+, Carrier/battlecruiser : Commander III - class Star Destroyer: 1800m Category:Nanytian Armed Forces Category:Nanytian Navy